Please wake up
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol queda malherida tras su pelea con Morgan y Daryl no se separa de ella. Daryl se da cuenta que no sabe vivir sin ella, que es su vida entera.


" **Please, wake up"**

Hacía un día que habían regresado a Alexandria y todo estaba sumido en el caos. Jesse, Sam y Ron y otros muchos muertos, caminantes por todos lados, Denise secuestrada por un lobo y Carol inconsciente por culpa del muy cabrón de Morgan.

Daryl no se separaba de ella, no podía, tenía la sensación de que le había vuelto a fallar, igual que en Grady... igual que siempre. Además si ella despertaba, seguramente estaría confusa y no quería que se asustara sino reconocía el lugar... al fin y al cabo solo llevaban un mes allí.

Morgan estaba retenido en una de las celdas y Rick estaba furioso, histérico.. la muerte de Jessie y el hecho de que Morgan los hubiera traicionado hiriendo a Carol, le había sacado de sus casillas.

Daryl lo miraba dar vueltas por la habitación, le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Y el hecho de que Carol no se hubiera despertado todavía, le había dejado destrozado. Aparte estaba la amenaza del grupo de Negan, no podían estar tranquilos en ningún lugar joder.

Ahh-

Daryl se volvió hacia Carol a la vez que Rick y Rosita que estaba cuidando a los enfermos. Carol intentaba abrir los ojos y hablar pero no parecía conseguirlo. De pronto abrió los ojos y se intentó levantar alterada pero Rosita la detuvo.

Ehh shh Carol tranquila, estás a salvo- le decía ella aunque Carol parecía no reconocer el lugar- Carol, soy Rosita y estás en Alexandria. Estás a salvo, tranquila

Carol se tranquilizó un poco y pareció empezar a darse cuenta de donde estaba y se tumbó. Rick y él se acercaron a ella con cuidado para no asustarla, Daryl se quedó en un lado de la cama y Rick se sentaba al lado de ella.

Carol..- empezó Rick

Hey- dijo ella intentando sonreír- Daryl.. - sonrió ella- por un momento pensé que estabas muerto...

Yo también pensé que estabas muerta...- le dijo él acariciando su pelo, ella cerró los ojos al contacto y Daryl sonrió.

Carol- dijo Rick que parecía algo incómodo por interrumpir un momento tan íntimo- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- le dijo acariciando su mano

Carol puso mala cara y abrió los ojos con cuidado mientras Rosita cerraba las persianas para que no le molestara tanto la luz.

Morgan.. retenía a un lobo... me caí al suelo.. y luego fui a donde estaba el lobo para matarlo..Tenía que hacerlo, ¿lo sabéis no?- les preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo que Daryl respondió acariciando de nuevo su pelo y Rick asintiendo- y entonces empezamos a pelearnos,Morgan me tiró al suelo.. yo cogí mi cuchillo y me cogió en brazos...y..- ella tragó saliva y una lágrima se escapó de su mejilla- y me estampó contra el suelo.

Daryl quiso estrangular a Morgan en ese momento, pensó que habían tenido un pequeño rifirrafe y que ella se había golpeado o que él quizás le hizo daño sin querer... pero ¿estamparla contra el suelo?

Será hijo de puta.. lo voy a matar- dijo Daryl

No, Daryl.. no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a nadie

Carol,escuchame.. no te preocupes por Morgan ni por nada.. nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo Rick cogiendo su mano y besándola- y no solo porque te deba la vida que es lo que estás pensando.. eres familia, te queremos y nadie, y repito, nadie se mete con mi familia- dijo Rick mientras Daryl lo miraba asintiendo.

Parecía que a Carol eso la había tranquilizado, y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Daryl..

Dime donde está- dijo Daryl

No, Daryl, ella te necesita aquí.. no necesita que mates a nadie por ella, y sé que lo matarás … ella te necesita aquí.. yo me encargaré de Morrgan por ahora...- dijo Rick y Daryl se quedó mirando a Carol, pensando en por qué siempre era ella la que sufría más que nadie..

…...

Era ya de noche cuando Carol volvió a despertar, no hacía ni cinco minutos que Maggie había ido a verla, casi llorando y a Daryl le dio mucha pena que ya se hubiera ido. Aunque cuando vió el estado en el que Carol hablaba...

Daryl...- dijo ella intentando abrir los ojos

Voy a por Rosita, Carol- dijo preocupado pues en vez de mejorar, parecía que ella empeoraba

No, no te vayas por favor.. siempre te vas..

Eso le rompió el corazón.. era verdad pero no sabía que a ella le dolía tanto. Al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos... ¿no?... A quien pretendía engañar, ella no era una amiga, era ella lo que más le importaba en el mundo y ahora estaba muy asustado.

Cuando esté mejor.. te contaré lo de las niñas.. quiero empezar de nuevo- dijo ella mirándole aunque Daryl no sabía si lo estaba mirando a él o más allá de él- ¿me ayudarás?

Claro.. empezaremos de nuevo, te lo prometo- le dijo cada vez más preocupado.

Agh... me duele- Dijo ella y Daryl la cogió entre sus brazos para acariciar su espalda

Daryl...

Dime- dijo mirándola y viendo como perdía el color que tenía- ¡Rosita!

A sophia le hubieras encantado...- Daryl entró en panico pues en ese momento Carol cayó en peso muerto en sus brazos sin respirar.

Lo último que vio antes de que Glenn y Abraham lo sacaran de la enfermería fue a Rosita y Tara reanimando a Carol, y él no paraba de gritar su nombre.

…...

A ver chicos... Carol ha sufrido un trauma cerebral muy fuerte como ya sabéis... y parece ser que no estaba del todo recuperada de Grady... chicos.. ha entrado en coma- les dijo.

Daryl se quedó paralizado. A su lado Rick se echó la cabeza a las manos y de fondo se oía a Maggie llorar. No eran médicos pero sabían que dos comas en un mes... Joder, iba a perderla.

Sólo nos queda esperar.

Daryl miró brevemente a Rick, quien asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de profunda tristeza, y salió corriendo hacia la celda de Morgan.

Cuando Michonne fue a la celda, Morgan estaba casi muerto y esa misma noche, en un momento de consciencia, se pegó un tiro en la cabeza.

…...

Daryl, tienes que salir de aquí- le dijo Sasha

Lárgate

Daryl

¡Que me dejéis en paz!- le gritó tras lo cual Sasha se fue de la enfermería

En las dos semanas que Carol llevaba en coma, Daryl había vuelto a ser como era al principio. Trataba a todos mal, no dejaba que nadie se acercara.. como mucho Maggie y Rick. Cada día que pasaba, sentía que se hundía más y más en la miseria. Nunca había sentido un dolor y un miedo mayor.. ni con Merle, ni con Beth... era mucho peor. Lo único que quería era oír su voz, sus bromas, ver sus ojos azules... joder.

Carol.. sé que me he portado como un gilipollas.. pero te prometo que si despiertas no me apartaré de tu lado.. dios Carol te prometo que si despiertas, cocinaré contigo si hace falta.. por favor.. te lo suplico... no sé vivir sin ti..- dijo llorando y tapandose la cara con las manos, su pelo cubriendo su rostro.

Seré feliz si me dejas bañarte...

Daryl levantó la mirada pensando que ya está, que había perdido la cabeza y estaba alucinando. Pero no, ella estaba despierta mirándole y sonriendole.

Daryl la abrazó mientras gritaba el nombre de Rosita y lloraba de alivio encima de ella.

. …...

Carol estaba quitando los platos de la mesa de fuera, todos habían decidido cenar fuera para celebrar que estaba viva, y que habían encontrado a Denise. Vió como Rick se acercaba a ella y le quitaba un plato de las manos.

¿Voy a tener que exposarte a la mesa para que te estés quieta?- le dijo bromeando

Puede- le guiñó ella un ojo

Carol.. por favor descansa, casi te perdemos.. tienes que recuperarte- y de pronto la abrazó con fuerza

Ella sonrió en el abrazo, desde que había despertado, todos estaban abrazandola y diciendole cuanto la querían. Todos menos... Daryl.

Voy a tener que estar a punto de morirme más a menudo eh- dijo ella todavía abrazada a Rick

No digas eso – le dijo Rick – lo hemos pasado mal... sobre todo Daryl..

Se giraron los dos y vieron como Daryl se marchaba del jardín.

Ya lo conoces.. ahora se aleja pero.. dios no se separaba de tu lado Carol... y la paliza que le pegó a Morgan... Carol..- le dijo él buscando su mirada

Es muy protector

Contigo más que con nadie..ve a hablar con él.. tenéis que hablar antes de que uno de los dos no pueda- dijo él – no sabes cuando me alegro que estés viva- le dijo Rick con lágrimas en los ojos y besando su frente

…...

Daryl la escuchó acercarse a él por detrás. No quería darse la vuelta y hablar con ella. Estaba tan confuso por sus sentimientos por ella.. nunca se había sentido así. Notó como ella se sentaba en el porche de la casa, era una casa abandonada, nadie la usaba. Siempre iba allí cuando querí estar tranquilo. Y por desgracia ella sabía donde encontrarle siempre.

Hi- dijo ella

Hi- le respondió sin saber que más decirle

Sigues debiendome un baño

Para- dijo él riendose, decidió armarse de valor y mirarla. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan guapa después de dos semanas en coma?

Ella le miró también y se quedaron mirandose hasta que el decidió levantarse asustado por un momento tan íntimo.

Te escuché... lo que dijiste de que no podías vivir sin mi..

Carol...

Yo tampoco puedo..- dijo ella bajando la mirada avergonzada, Daryl no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y ella se levantó apoyandose en la baranda.

Hey, ten cuidado

Tranquilo, no estoy hecha de cristal.. aunque no sé si me quedaran ya algunas de mis nueves vidas- dijo riendose

No sé por que mierda te ríes- le dijo cabreado- ¿Te hace gracia? Porque a mi no

Daryl

No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado joder

Daryl, estoy aquí.. mírame- dijo ella cogiendo su barbilla- estoy aquí cielo

¿Y que pasará cuando no? ¿Cómo se supone que seguiré viviendo? Tú y tu maldita manía de hacerme sentir desde el momento en el que te conocí.. despues de Sophia, Merle, Beth.. joder.. ¿Quién me salvará cuando tu no estás? Joder- dijo él casi llorando y apartandose de ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño

De pronto ella se acercó a él y cogió su barbilla.

No te preocupes por eso... solo siente

Carol

Sólo tienes que sentir- y ella le besó.

Y joder, él le respondió con tal fuerza que casi la tira al suelo. Besarla era como beber agua después de perderse en el desierto,era joder. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño,se sentó en el porche con ella en su regazo. Seguía besandola, parando solo para mirarla y volver a besarla.

Al poco rato, el beso fue subiendo de tono y empezó a notar como los pantalones le apretaban más y ella para colmo, empezó a mover su cintura contra la suya mientras besaba su cuello. Daryl gruñó y la detuvo.

Carol si sigues así..

Dime que quieres...

Carol

Es fácil Daryl.. los dos sentimos lo mismo.. aunque no te atrevas a decirlo.. no puedo vivir sin ti ni yo sin ti... podemos estar juntos.. podemos ser felices el tiempo que tengamos...

Daryl cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

Daryl...

Dimelo Carol... dime que no son imaginaciones mías.. dime que tu te sientes igual

Estoy enamorada de ti... soy tuya .. siempre lo he sido

Y Daryl la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella, porque quizás no podría expresarse con palabras pero si podría expresar su amor por ella con acciones. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, la cogió en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa hacia el primer dormittorio que encontrara con una cama. De ninguna forma, su primera vez iba a ser en un porche y menos con ella malherida.

Entró en el primer dormitorio y sin parar de besarla, la tumbó en la cama y él encima de ella. No podían parar de besarse, en ese momento supo que su adicción de ahora en adelante serían sus labios.

Cogió el borde de su camisa rosa y empezó a levantarla hasta que se la quitó con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el cuello, y ella suspiró cuando él atacó su cuello a besos. Ella gemía de placer y Daryl solo se excitaba más y más.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, estaba completamente desnudos y él a punto de entrar en ella.

Daryl...

A partir de ahora, todo cambiará.. esto no es un polvo de un día...a partir de ahora, no te dejaré escapar.. donde tu vayas.. yo iré ..- le dijo él mirandola con reverencia- es todo lo que puedo decirte...

Lo sé... sé que me amas... lo veo en tus ojos.

Y Daryl entró en ella sin parar de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo tenían cautivo desde hacía tanto..Ella se sonrojó y Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír porque después de todo, ella seguía siendo Carol, dulce y buena. Con cuidado empezó a embestirla, mientras ella gemía cerrando los ó como ella le agarraba la cintura con las piernas y se movia contra él.

No me voy a romper si me das más fuerte- le dijo ella mientras mordía su oído.

Y él perdió el control, empezó a hacerle el amor con fuerza, ccon pasión mientras los gemidos de ella se iban convirtiendo en gritos de placer y él no podía evitar gruñir con ella. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho pero quería hacerla llegar antes y necesitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Mírame preciosa...

Y ella le miró y de pronto ella tembló debajo de él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó el gemido más sexy que había oido nunca lo que provocó que él llegara con ella.

Gimió su nombre y estaba seguro que media Alexandria se habría enterado.

…...

Llevaban horas abrazados entre las sábanas, Daryl besaba su espalda, el morado de su espalda, cada cicatriz.. cada herida. Había descubierto que adoraba su espalda. Era perfecta.

-Daryl..- él la giró con delicadeza y la besó saboreando su boca.

Se apartó y se quedó mirandola mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Quien me iba a decir que un cazador podía ser tan … dulce- dijo ella sonriendole

Tu culpa – dijo él hacendola reir

¡Chicos!- los dos se quedaron paralizados al oír a Rick- Vamos a ver una peli en un rato, por si queréis venir

mmm ahora vamos- le dijo Carol intentando no reírse al ver la cara de Daryl

Por cierto, espero que hayais tomado precauciones

¡RICK!- gritaron los dos

Oyerona Rick marcharse descojonado de la risa.

Carol miró a Daryl quien la miraba intensamente mientras ella se reía.

Daryl

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres tan preciosa que cortas la respiración?- le dijo él mientras empezaba a besarla para volver a hacerle el amor.

…...

Rick entró en la casa donde les esperaban Maggie, Glenn, Michone, Carl y Judith.

¿Vienen?

Dicen que sí pero... ponedla ya- dijo riendose

Glenn me debes dos postres, decías que no serían ruidoso ajajjajaa- dijo Maggie haciendo que todos se rieran.

Rick se sentó cogiendo a Judith en brazos sonriendo.

\- Ya era hora chicos, ya era hora.


End file.
